


III

by posey11



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by heartlesskids: Lydia/Aiden - He reminds her of Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	III

By twilight, he could be Jackson. Aiden is turned away from her, the soft light streaming in through the curtains brightens up his cheekbones and chest uncovered by the sheets. Lydia stares at Aiden's neck and jaw and for a brief moment, it's like _he's_ back in bed with her. They've got similar haircuts, similar skin and muscles, but it's not truly the same.

She touches his face, fingertips lightly tracing a path down his neck and onto his collarbones. Aiden barely registers that he's being touched. She thinks back to the first morning she saw Jackson next to her. He had never wanted to stay the entire night because that would mean something, it would mean that he cared. She did to him what she was doing to Aiden now, except that morning, she whispered onto Jackson's shoulder, "I knew you liked me."

Lydia smiles thinking of her past love. She liked to think Jackson was a thing of the past, but really, is your first love ever truly forgotten?


End file.
